The Christmas Birthday
by AssassinCheshireCat
Summary: What happens when Allen runs away on christmas day and Kanda gets stuck with her? And theres snow, singing, dresses, dancing, mistletoe, and a huge cake to add to this. Parings: Fem.AllenXKanda and LavixLenalee.


Disclamier: I do not own D. Gray Man or anything else.

* * *

><p>The Christmas Birthday<p>

"Allen! You can't go on a mission alone! Besides it's Christmas." Lenalee said trying to make Allen stay.

"I know Lenalee it's just...I need to be alone for a while." Allen said smiling sadly and getting onto the train that was just about to leave.

"Kanda! Go with her!" Lenalee said pushing Kanda onto the train just as it gained speed.

"You idiot! You could have killed me!" Kanda turned to Allen. "This is all your fault, Beansprout!"

"How is it my fault!"

"Your the one doing this suptid idea. I thought that now that the Beansprout had gone. I could medite in peace. But now I'm stuck with you."

"The name's Allen, BaKanda. And it's really your fault for being there at that exact time."

"Che whatever. Let's just go sit down." Allen watched Kanda walk away. _'Did I just win an arugment with Kanda?' _Allen followed Kanda to the only empty seat in the train. I got to sit by the window while Kanda sat next to me. Allen dozed off during the train ride. She leaned her head on Kanda's shoulder. But luckily enough Kanda had fallen asleep too and lenaed his on her's. Kanda soon woke up to find the Beansprout hugging his arm and her head on his shoulder sleeping. She had such a peaceful and happy look on her face that it made Kanda blush a little.

"Next stop- Liverpool." Kanda hated to wake the Beansprout for she looked so cute- _Wait! Did I just call her cute!_ Kanda shook his head from the thoughts.

"Oi Beansprout wake up we're here." The Beansprout opened her beautiful sliver eyes sleepily.

"We are..." She then noticed that her arms were wrapped around something soft, warm, but at the same time strong. She looked down to see she was hugging Kanda's arm. Allen let go very quickly. "Um...I'm so sorry." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"Che." Kanda got up and went to exit the train. Allen followed him. _'I'm surpised he didn't try to kill me for that.' _ They got off the train and walked a little ways off.

"What's this mission about Beansprout?"

"Uh...it's not a mission. I just came here to vist some people." Allen said smiling.

"What!" Kanda just had enough with her and just when he was gonna bring out Mugen. A huge guy came up and hugged Allen.

"Baba your hurting me." Baba put Allen down.

"Ally I haven't seen you in forever. You've really grown up." He said spying her uniform dress. He then looked over to Kanda. "Oh is this your Boyfriend." Baba said looking back at Allen. Allen had a slight blush on her face and was just about to say no. When Baba seeing Allen's blush got the wrong idea and ran off to tell Mother that Allen was back and with a boyfriend.

"So Allen what brings you back here?...and with a boyfriend?"

"HE/SHE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Allen and Kanda yelled with blushes on both of their faces.

"Ok I get it. You don't have to be so mad about it. I'm just teasing." Mother said laughing.

"Well I just wanted to come see how your doing...and well BaKanda is here because-"

"Because that idiot was worried about the Beansprout so she pushed me on a train." Allen stood up.

"Lenalee is not an idiot! And for the last time my name is Allen, BaKanda!" Kanda now stood up gazing friencly at Allen.

"She is an idiot for pushing onto a moving train. Beside why is a girl so proud of a guy name that some crazy clown named her?" Allen got slient and then ran out of the house. Mother then stood up very angry.

"Look what you just did! Go apologize to her right now!" Mother yelled. Baba also angry threw Kanda out of the house.

"Don't come back till you apologize." Baba said shutting the door. Kanda as much as he hated to amidt it was gulity that he made the Beansprout upset, but he also felt confused why were they so angry? I mean he did have a point...right? Kanda walked toward the place where he saw Allen run off too. Kanda found Allen sitting under a tree in front of a gravestone.

"Mana...I wish you were still alive and there was no such things as exorcist, Akuma, or Noahs. My life's been so hard recently with me being the 14th and my 16th brithday around the corener too. I've always celebarted christmas and brithday with you, Mana. But when I became Master's apprentice there was never any time and beside Master didn't even care about that kind of stuff. Even though Christmas is not my true brithday, I still chiersh it since that was the day you apodted me. Even if you were a little crazy in the head and did think I was your dead dog, Allen. Hahahaha." Kanda's eyes widen at this. _'The Beansprout was named after a dead dog!' _

"I didn't mind though since I was gald someone had love me for me, even if I did have a guy's name. But now that I'm at the Black Order and since I friends I thought maybe I could celebrate my birthday again. But it seems they were so busy with christmas and stuff that they would be too busy to hear me. That's why I came here...I'm friends with Mother and Baba so I thought maybe I could celebrate with them. Though it would be better if it could be with all my friends at the Black Order...That suptid BaKanda...dosen't know what he's talking about...I've been doing good Mana. I've made a lot of friends Lenalee, Lavi, Koumi, Jerry, Johnny...Lenalee is like a sister to me, and Koumi and Lavi are like brothers. Jerry he makes the best food I've ever tasted. Johnny is a very good friend, I love playing chess with him."

_'She didn't mention me...why?' _Kanda felt a little disapointed. _'Wait why do I even care?' _Kanda thought shaking his head of the werid thoughts. "Then theres that BaKanda...I don't really know if I want to count him as a friend. We always fight, he's so suptid that he doesn't even know how to say my name. But it's so werid Mana cause every time I'm around him...I get these werid feelings...I don't know why though...I never get these feelings around anyone else it's only...Kanda."

Kanda stepped out of hiding. "Oi Beansprout." Kanda said like he had just found her. Allen looked up at him surpised. "Look I'm...sorry for saying that..." Kanda then turned around, walking away.

"Wait! Kanda!" Allen got up and grabbed his arm. Making him stop and turn around. Allen had a slight blush on her face. "Thanks."

"Che let's go back it's starting to snow." Kanda said walking off till he noticed Allen wasn't following him. Kanda looked back to see Allen with her hands in the air with a happy face. Allen dance around in the snow like she was some little kid. At that moment Kanda thought Allen was a beautiful angel.

"What do you think of this dress, Kanda?" Allen asked. Kanda couldn't say, all he could think about is that dress made Allen look breathtaking. She was wearing a white dress with music notes on it. The dress and no sleeves and went down to Allen's knees. She put long gloves on to hide her left arm and she put on knee high sock and black dress shoes. Allen had picked out a small white seawter to hide the black tatoo thing on the left side of her chest.

"Che." Kanda said looking away with a slight blush. After Kanda had relized just how beautiful she was, he had found out what his feelings were for her. We had gone back to Mother's house and while the Beansprout drank hot chocolate to warm up. I went to the other room and called the Black Order and told them about how it was Allen's birthday. They are gonna make a surpise brithday party for her. My job is to give her a nice day out then bring her back. No this is not a date...besides I doubt she feels the same way. And I only found out about my feelings a while ago anyway.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Allen grinned. She changed back into her exorcist uniform and paid for the dress.

"So where are we going now, Beansprout?" Kanda asked

"I don't know, oh and it's Allen, BaKanda." Suddenly a mic was thurst in front of Allen making them stop.

"Excuse me miss but would you like to kareko?" A blonde guy around his 20s asked.

"I guess..." Allen said with a blush.

"Good then come with me." The guy took Allen's hand and lead her onto the stage. Kanda glared jealously at the guy and thought of maybe cutting him up with mugen for touching the Beansprout. But all jealously was forgotten when I heard a beautiful singing voice.

Drew looks at me

I fake a simle so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

Screaming was then everwhere. "Encore! Encore!"

"It seems they want some more. How about a duet this time with your boyfriend?" The blond guy said.

"How many times do I have to tell people he is NOT my boyfriend!" Allen yelled.

"Then why do you have a blush on your face?" The blonde grinned. That made Allen blush even more, Kanda went up on the stage and grabbed a mic.

"If I do this suptid duet, then can we please go."

"For once I agree with you, BaKanda."

"Shut up and sing Beansprout."

"I should say the same thing to you, oh and it's Allen." She simle at me with that enchating simle. Then the music started.

K- I finally asked you to dance on that last slow song. The leaf and moon was really a disco ball.

_A- I can still feel my head on your shoulder, and hoping that song would never be over_

_**B- I haven't seen you in ages, sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. **_

_**For me you'll always be 18 and beatuiful and dancin' away with my heart**_

After they were done singing and had left, Allen couldn't get Kanda's beautiful singing voice out of her head. Who knew he could sing. There's that feeling again...I wonder if it's that feeling that people call...Love. Am I in love with Kanda Yuu?...I think so. It would make sense. But he hates me... so I doubt he has the same feelings.

"Where are we going next, Beansprout?"

"It's Allen. I was thinking about going to Mother's house, I'm straving."

At Mother's house...

"So how did your little date go?" Baba asked.

The two in question blushed and yelled. "IT WAS NOT A DATE!" _'Though it did feel like one...' _They both thought making them both blush more.

"Beansprout hurry up and eat. The train's going to be here soon." Allen stopped eating and stared at Kanda surpised.

"T-Train? I was planning on spending christmas here."

"Lenalee called me eariler and wanted you to come to the christmas party, wearing a new dress."

"That's why you made me get that dress." Allen pushed the food away. "I'm not really hungry anymore." Kanda was surpised since Allen never refused food.

Allen got up and bowed. "Thank you Mother, Baba. For everything and the food was delicious." She said smiling at them.

"Your welcome Ally. You will always be welcomed here." Baba said hugging her. Allen and Kanda went out the door and walked toward the train station. On the way to the Black Order they were both sleint. Maybe it was because they knew they had feelings for the other. And they were afraid if they started talking to each other then they might blurt it out.

"Ally-chan don't you ever run away like that again." Lavi said he then turned to Kanda. "Yuu if you touched my little Ally-chan in any way I will kill you." Lavi said in a threatening tone.

"Baka rabbit! I would never do that to the Beansprout!" Even as Kanda said that. Kanda and Allen felt a disapointed at his comment.

"Lavi-nii that BaKanda never did anything like that." Allen said trying to calm Lavi down.

Lenalee then noticed what was in Allen's hand. "Oh Allen is that your new dress?" Kanda, Lavi, and Allen stop aruging and looked at her, Allen blushed.

"Yes..." Lenalee then took Allen's hand and dragged her off toward her room.

"I want to see it on you then." Lavi followed while Kanda went back to his room. A blushing Allen stepped out of her room with the new dress on.

"Oh Allen it's beautiful."

"If you weren't like a little sister to me I would say...STRIKE!" That comment made Allen blush even more.

"Thanks..." _'Now only if Kanda could say something like that...' _Allen thought pretty disappointed.

"Well are you ready to go to the party now?" Allen nodded she then noticed Lenalee was wearing a dress too. Though Lavi looked pretty normal._ 'At least I could think of this party as if they were celebrating my brithday...' _Allen thought sadly.

When they got to the caferita everything was dark and she noticed Lenalee and Lavi were gone. Suddenly the lights flashed on and there was a thousand of shouts. "Surpise! Happy Brithday Allen Walker!"

Allen couldn't belive her eyes there was all her friends standing smiling at her. Behind Lenalee and Lavi there was a huge cake on it it said 'Happy 16th Brithday Allen Walker.' Allen felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Ally are you crying?" Lavi asked.

Allen similed. "I'm just so happy. Thank you everyone. Thank you."

"Allen I'm sorry we didn't get any presents for your brithday. It was on such a short notice that we didn't have any chance. Escippaly since it's christmas and most of the stores are closed." Koumi said.

But Allen just similed. "It's okay, besides I don't need gifts to be happy all I need is to be around friends and family, people who love me for me."

"Well we did get you gifts for christmas." Lavi said. "But first the cake." He motioned to the cake behind on the table. Everybody sang 'Happy Brithday' (Expect BaKanda) After that I blew out the candles and everyone cheered expect for Kanda. I got the first and biggest piece of the cake.

Lenalee gave me a necklace with my name on it. From Koumi I got a mini Koumrin. Johnny got me some singutare gloves. Jerry made me some dangos. And from Lavi I got...mistletoe? "Lavi-nii why in the world would I need this?" Allen asked blushing.

"In case the guy you like dosen't want to kiss you. Though if he does kiss you, I'll probbably have to kill him for it." Lavi said.

"Lavi-nii do you have to be like Koumi?" The night went on for a long time. Before long everyone had gone to their rooms for the night.

"Ally-chan are you sure you'll be fine by yourself. You don't want me to take you to your room?"

"No Lavi-nii I'll be fine."

"Ok good night, Ally-chan."

"Good night, Lavi-nii." She watched as Lavi walked out of the caferita. After a few minutes I heard a voice.

"Oi Beansprout I still need to give you your gift." I looked up from the chair I was sitting in to see Kanda standing there, hiding something behind his back. I stood up confused. _'BaKanda giving me a present? Has the world gone mad?' _

"What is it?" Allen asked with a gentle simle. Kanda blushed and closed his eyes. He handed me the present, all I could say is it was surpising, sweet, and thoughtful, it also made me think Kanda had gone crazy. I took the bundle of white roses and smiled at him. "Thanks, Kanda. This is so sweet...where did you get them?"

"I-I g-grew them in the garden." Kanda said sruttering with a blush on his face.

"There's one other thing to say...what did you do with the real Kanda you imposter."

"What?"

"Kanda isn't the one to just give me flowers and act all girly. He would be like all sectertive and leave me guessing to where the flowers came from. Because he wouldn't want anyone to know that it came from him."

"Che you don't know me at all Beansprout."

"Wh-" Allen melted into the kiss, Kanda broke the kiss.

"Now do you belive me, Beansprout?" Allen stared into Kanda's cold, but caring and loving eyes.

"Yeah I do." Allen put the flowers on the table next to them. And pulled out something green and red. "Lavi-nii I think your gift might be useful after all." Allen held up the mistletoe and Kanda smirked he then kissed her again. The two lovers melted into the night.

Mana this the best Christmas and Brithday I could ever have.

Extra Sence

"See didn't I tell you my gift would be perfect." Lavi said watching the couple from the balconey.

"Yeah I guess." Lenalee said a little surpised.

"Ally-chan and Yuu-chan make a cute couple." Lavi said excited that they finally got together. Lenalee was glad all her friends are happy, this party was all the Order need. Lenalee and Lavi watched Allen and Kanda danced around in the moonlight to their own little love song. Kanda grabbed a white rose and placed it in Allen's hair and said something that made her blush.

Lenalee watched the sence with sadden eyes, she wished that the guy she liked would be like that to her. Lenalee glance at Lavi to see he was watching them very closely...probably recording everything he is a Bookman after all. Lenalee then got a idea. "Lavi..."

Lavi then looked at her with his one beatuiful green eye. "Yeah Lenalee?"

Lenalee then got really nervous and almost back out of the idea. "Uh..." She then looked up. "Hey look mistletoe." She said acting surpised.

Lavi looked up. "Where did that come from? I'm pretty sure Koumi had gotten rid of all the mistletoe?" Lavi's smart but he's really naïve when it comes to these kinds of things.

"Um maybe he missed it."

Lavi nodded. "Yep that's probably it." He then looked back at me and on his face appeared a slight blush. "Look Lenalee I know that the rule is your susspoe to kiss the other person. But...I can't kiss you...I mean what would happen if Koumi finds out." Lenalee walked closer to him.

"Well you know no one's around right now." She said with a blush and a smile.

"Wait-Wait a minute, Lenalee! There could be hidden cameras somewhere. I don't want to be killed by a Koumrin." Lavi then felt lips not on his lips but on his cheek. "What?..." Lavi's face was as red as his hair. He looked at Lenalee to see her look a little down.

"That should be okay, shouldn't it? I'm sorry I mean if you don't have any feelings for me." Her voice then sounded like she was crying. "...T-That's okay...I-I'll g-get over it." She turn to run away. But Lavi grab her arm, pulled her back, turned her around and captured her lips with his. He broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"Lenalee I love you. I didn't know you were gonna take what I said like that. I'm sorry." Lavi looked at her with a loving green eye. Lavi wiped away the tears from her face. Lenalee flashed a dazzling smile.

"You know were still under the mistletoe." Lavi looked up and then down at her and grinned.

"Yeah I guess we still are." They then kissed again. _'This is the best day ever.'_

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked it. This isn't my first time writing fanfics but this is my first time writing for this paring, so please no flames. I know the story went a little bit too fast but I'm too brain dead to work on it. I actually was planning to upload this close to Chirstmas but I didn't get the chance and I've been so busy. I wrote this because well I just felt like making a christmas D. Gray Man fic with this paring. I didn't put down the whole songs that they sang, you might recongize the first one it's 'Teardrops on my Gutair.' By. Taylor Swift the second one is from my favorite band 'Dancin' away with my heart.' By Lady Antebellum. Their both country singers/bands and pretty good too.

I put the LavixLenalee sence at the end because I like that paring too. Sorry if Kanda is OOC I tried to keep him himself. About the part where Allen was sitting in front of Mana's grave, Well since in the most rencet chapters it showed that after finding Allen Cross took Allen to Mother's house. And since I had watched the Anime before reading the manga she susspodly lives in Liverpool I guess... The dress that Allen got for some reason I always imagained fem. Allen wearing a dress like that. The black thing on her left chest I was talking about was after Allen became a 100% General he gets this black tatoo thing. I fail at spelling and grammer so yes I already know I spelled a lot of things wrong.R&R.


End file.
